1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device that includes a multi-layered panel having a honeycomb pattern mesh.
2. Background
A conventional display device using a liquid crystal display panel or a plasma display panel includes a glass panel providing a basic screen, an intermediate frame, and a rear cover. Among these components, the intermediate frame serves to support a variety of display device drive circuits arranged thereon, and to connect the glass panel and the rear cover to each other. On the other hand, the rear cover serves to increase rigidity of the entire display device, to efficiently radiate heat generated from the circuits, and to define an external appearance of the display device.
In recent years, in a bid to reduce the thickness of the display device, drastic attempts to improve and simplify a conventional configuration of the display device have been implemented. In particular, as the thickness of the display device is reduced, enhancement in mechanical rigidity of the rear cover, development of heat radiation materials, and configuration improvement have been continuously studied.
Although a representative material for a typical rear cover of conventional display devices is a metal material, such as aluminum, this material may limit mechanical properties of the rear cover as the thickness of the rear cover is extremely reduced.
In particular, as a level of contribution of the rear cover to the rigidity of the entire display device increases, it is necessary that the rear cover is formed of a material having requisite mechanical properties. The conventional aluminum rear cover has difficulty in achieving required mechanical properties. Moreover, this problem may worsen as the size of the rear cover increases. For this reason, there is demand for developments of novel materials for the rear cover except for aluminum as well as novel configurations thereof.